Pelajar Sakit Hati
by Park Ijul
Summary: Pelajar yg menjalani kehidupan nya dengan penuh sakit hati
1. chapter 1

annyeong readers gw di sini penulis baru dan amatir sorry klo cerita yg gw bikin ga muasin, di sini gw cuman publish cerita temen gw ini asli bukan cerita gw tmn gw cuman nitip cerita...

sorry bnyak bacot dan sorry klo cerita nya ga Bagus ini bukan cerita gw tpi tmn gw..

peringatan.. NO COPY-PASTE

So Happy Reading..

PELAJAR PATAH HATI

Jadi nama gue Nata, sebut aja itu.

Sekarang kan banyak, yang ngedebatin soal lebih sakit hati cewe apa cowo.

Si cewe bilang "Semua cowo sama aja" okay kalau semua cowo sama aja, terus kenapa kalian kaum hawa masih pilih pilih cowo buat yang kalian sukain.

Kita gaboleh egois, cewe cowo sama sama punya titik lemah, jadi jangan bilang cewe lebih lemah dari cowo, dan cowo ga selalu lebih kuat dari cewe.

BAB 1 "TAMPANG RAMBO HATI ROMEO"

Waktu itu gua kelas 3 SMP, negeri lagi.

gue punya temen namanya Dean, dean itu cowo berkelamin menonjol. Hobi berantem, sedikit kasar sama temenya, ngomongnya serem. Kaya kenek patas yang ngamuk karna patasnya di naikin Pelajar nakal. (karna ga bayartreak gajelas kaya konser scream ala ala Metalica)

Kalo lu tanya gue berani apa engga sama Dean, berani asal gue ga salah hehe..

Sekitar jam 11 gue keluar kelas langsung ke kantin, setelah asyik jajan gue lupa kalo tas gue ketinggalan di kelas, dengan terburu buru gue lari secepat cheatah karna takut pulpen gue ilang diambil orang iseng.

Akhirnya gue sampai di depan pintu kelas, saat gue mau buka pintu kaya ada suara cewe marah marah.

Cewe: "Gue kan cuma jalan sama temen gue, gausah lebay deh masalah sepele aja lo gedein si an, males gue kalo gini" bentak sicewe.

Dean: "Gue cemburu liatnya, gue sakit, lu kan bisa jelasin baik aja gausah marah gini"

Cewe: "Cukup dean, aku gabisa.."

Daaaarrrr!! Dan suara mereka berenti ketika kepala gue nabrak pintu karna terlalu serius nguping.

Dean: "Woi siapa lu! Ganggu aja lu, cabut ga lu"

Seketika gue kicep keringetan.

Cewe: "Udah dean, kita putus, kamu udah gabisa percaya aku" dan si cewek pun buka pintu yang akhirnya nabrak muka gue, dan jatuh terkulai lemas di depan pintu kelas.

Cewe: "Ngapain lo! Nguping?"

Gue cuma bisa melemparkan senyum gua yang ga terlalu manis, tapi tulus kok sambil berkata "aku percaya kamu kok" ke si cewe.

Cewe: "Najis! Ngaca! Muka kaya kadal aja belagu" sambil memalingkan wajahnya nan ayu bagai bidadari spg motor sport.

Terpekik denger kata kejujuran si cewe, gua langsung bangun, dan berteriak.

"Kalo gue udah kaya, gue jadiin spg autan lu ya!" Dan gue melangkahkan kaki ke kelas, alangkah terkejutnya gue melihat seekor Dean duduk di kursi dengan wajah dimeja dan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gue: "Woii an, widihh ngapain tidur disini? Uks adem an, tadi pacar baru lu?"

Dean pun menunjukan wajahnya ke gue, mata nya merah gan, air matanya berlinang. Gue jadi kicep, dan diapun bangun, nendang meja sampe geser jauh. Jauh nya semana pokoknya jauh.

Gue: "sorry an, gue kira pacar baru lu, ternyata mantan.. hehe.. hehe" sambil tersenyum memaksa. Dean kaya nya kesel, dia tendang lagi mejanya, lebih kenceng, dia berdiri dari kursinya dari meja, lalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tapi gue perhatiin kaki yang buat nendang meja fungsinya udah ga buat melangkah, kaya agak di seret gitu padahal gue tau dia ga nginjek tai kucing.

Jam set 12 gue sampe rumah, dan dapet telfon dari tante Dewi mama Dean.

Tante Dewi: "Nat, Dean berantem sama siapa ya kok nangis? Tapi ga ada luka nya"

Gue: "Aduh tante... Nata gatau deh, masa Dean nangis sih? Kemaren dia abis berantem sama temen saya di sekolah, malah temen saya sampe pulang sambil nangis, bonyok lagi"

Mama Dean: "Hah! Kenapa baru cerita ke tante!!!" Sambil bernada sang rimba raja hutan.

Gue: "ehh.. maaf tante" mampus keceplosan, pekik gue dalam hati.

Tante Dean: "yaudah kamu kesini dulu, biar dia malu nangis diiatin temenya"

Gue: "Haduh iyadeh tante" dengan terpaksa gua harus ngeliat Dean nangis dengan muka premanya yang berubah menjadi chubby.

Oiya gue sama Dean itu sahabatan dari kelasn 1 SMP, kejadianya ga diduga. Jadi waktu itu.

Saat gue masuk ke SMP ini gue sempet ngelirik sebagian cewe, dari kakak osis, kakak kelas, kakak tua dan kakak gayung. Malah sampe guru sejarah gue, Wajahnya kayak anak SMA baru lulus, walaupun gua tau dia itu baru masuk kuliah tapi dia tetep keliatan muda. Matanya item, gua suka karna itu normal, kalo ijo kan jadi aneh, harus berapa banyak gua ngehabisin Rupiah demi Mata hijau (alias mata duitan) oke cukup.

Tapi gada yang membuat gue tertarik, bukanya gue sombong juga, lagi pula dengan tampang yang gini setara wajah Plankton yang lagi ke gep mencuri resep krabby patty tuan krab apa yang mau dispmbongin kan.

Jadi gue gapunya alesan untuk mencintai mereka, gue pernah nonton serial anime yang gue download, di salah satu episode nya berkata "Pacar itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapat hanya karna kau menginginkanya" yups, bagi gue menjadikan seseorang pacar itu gamudah "Kalian bakal temuin seribu Penjahat, dan yang membuat kalian jatuh cinta adalah Penjahat yang paling jahat diantara sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan penjahat lainya". Menurut gue gitu.

Dan kebetulan gue temuin dia 4 minggu setelah moss,

Jadi singkatnya gue udah 5 bulan kenal cewe ini, tapi dia itu udah punya cowo hehe.. jahat ya gue? 1 dari 999 penjahat juga berlaku buat si Cewe.

Waktu itu jam setengah 12 gue pulang sendiri, jalan kaki karna gabegitu jauh dari rumah sekitar -2Km, gue nikmatin banget angin bebas sepulang sekolah. Semuanya berubah ketika Team Gito menyerang. Gito ini pacarnya cewe yang gue suka itu.

Menurut gue pasti gue udah ke gep, kayaknya gue bakal ribut sama Gito yang badanya kayak benteng cina. Gede gan, tinggi tapi ganteng lah, dia pentolan smp gue.

Gito: "Woi nat! Diem lu disitu" wajahnya sangat kesal, semoga dia cuma malakin gue. Gue pun diem gabergerak sedikit pun, kalo gue ngelawan gamungkin gue menang lawan Gito apa lagi dia sama 4 temenya, bukan temen lebih tepatnya Bansur, Bahan suruhan. Sadis bener si Gito ini, termaksud 1 penjahat dari 999 penjahat lainya gan, buktinya dia bisa dapetin cewe yang gue suka.

BUUUKKK!!! Satu pukulan dari Gito yang mendarat di wajah gue yang membuat gue terpental kebelakang, Cuiihhh.. darah dari mulut gue, kepala gue mulai panas, emosi gue membara, posisi gue pun berdiri menantang Gito tanpa gue sadarin.

Gue ambil tas dan gue lemparkan ke wajahnya Gito, terus alhamdulilah gue sempet mukul wajah dia sekali walaupun gaberasa. Akhirnya gue di keroyok sama bansur si Gito.

Disitu gue pasrah, gue lemah, gue ga berdaya atas Gangbangan dari Team si Gito ini, semoga gue masih bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi suatu keajaiban terjadi, seseorang berwajah Preman seperti steefen sigle dan tatto di otot tangan kirinya yang terbuat dari spidol hitam yang dibuat oleh teman sekelas gue. Tulisanya Jack Daniels dan ada gambar 2 pistol yang membentuk menyilang X. Dan gue baru inget nama dia Dean, gue cuma kenal Dean dari berdasarkan nama absen kelas. Tapi dia bantu gue dia pukulan sama ke empat bansur Gito.

Dean: "Woi, bantuin gue bego" kata Dean, gue bangun dan kita ber2 ribut sama ke empat bansur Gito. Pertandingan pun selesai. Dean ngabisin 3 dan gue 1 itupun di bantu Dean.

Gue: "Tinggal boss terakhir" pede gapede karna gue udah bonyok dan Dean juga sedikit bonyok tapi kecapean, sedangkan boss Terakhir Gito masih sehat, kaya baru dapet tenaga setelah minum es berasa rasa.

Gue: "Sini lo, badan gede, mentang ganteng lo, gue punya temen nih" sombong gue.

Gito: "Gue abisin lo berdua sekaligus"

Akhir gue dan Dean pun lebih imbang, Gito bonyok kecapean tapi dia belom kalah, satu pukulan dari Dean, gue yakin bisa bikin Gito jatoh.

Serangan terakhir dari Gue dan Dean.

Plaaakkk!! Kaki Gue dan Dean pun ditarik dan jatoh, Gue lupa kalo temen Gito itu belom mati, akhirnya kita berantem sampe di pisahin bokap bokap dan kita di pulangin kerumah.

Besoknya gue sama gito jadi sedikit mesra gitu, cerita soal kemaren berantem sama Team Gito. Dari situ gue mulai kenal Dean.

Oke kita balik, ke sebelumnya karna udah terlalu jauh dari topik awal.

Jadi akhirnya gue putusin buat kerumah dean jam 1 an gue sampe di rumahnya.

Tante Dewi: "Ke kamar aja nat, Dean masih Uring urgingan di kasur.. kenapa dia jadi kaya cinderlela gitu?"

Gue: "Wkwkwk cinderlela tante? Ada ajadah" tawa gue yang kata mamahnya si dean itu mirip cinderlela, padahal mah kayak Preman Loak.

Tante dewi: "Kamu ke kamarnya ajadeh, tante udah ga ngerti lagi"

Gue: "Oke tante, Nata mah udah biasa nih sama Dean kalo begini" gue pun melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Dean.

Yang selalu buat gue berfkir itu pintu kamar ini, Urban banget, terkesan mistis banyak StikerBand Metal, Rock, Scream.

Gue buka pintu kamarnya alangkah terkejutnya gue.

Dean yang suka Band yang nyanyi nya treak treak dan gajelas tapi kali ini gue denger dia nyetel lagu Tombo Ati, gue pun mulai asyik dengerin lagu, musik selanjutnya Puisi Sadis gue ga ngerti sama ni anak, gue kesel, gue emosi, gue sedih juga. Saat gue masuk kamar Dean, gue liat Dean lagi nangis tersedu sedu wajahnya ga keliatan karna di tutupin sama Guling yang gambarnya spongebob, mungkin dulu pengisi suara spongebob anak Metal juga.

Tapi yang jelas, spongebob itu bersyukur karna air mata Dean memberi kehidupan, soalnya spongebob hidup di tempat berair.

Gue: "An, lu kenapa? lu gaboleh nangis gini, lu hebat, berani masa cuma gara cewe spg motor sport aja lu nangis. Besok kita beli motor biar dia sayang sama lu lagi"

Dia ambil pisau di meja nya, terus di arahin ke gue. Dengan wajah Chubbynya walaupun panik lucu juga si liat dia begitu.

Gue: "Eh lu tuh galak, serem kaya mata elang yang nyatetin plat nomer motor, gada yang mau temenan sama lo, udah gitu di putusin lagi ama cewek lu"

Dean: "Bunuh gue Nat bunuh"

Gue: "Gue sayang sama lu an" waduh gue salah ceplos.

Dean: " najis homo lu? Kampret"

Gue: "Biar lu seneng aja" Gue gatahan liat nih Cinderlela nangis mulu, berhubung Gue pangeran yang baik gue cari tisu buat lap air mata dia.

Dean: "Nyari apaan lu?" Tanya dean bingung sambil tersedu sedu.

Gue: "Tisu? Gada tisu apa lu? Cowo bukan si lu?"

Dean: "Udah abis semalem"

Gue: "Ajah gile" gue pun liat Kanebo di mejanya karna gue ga kuat liat nangis gue ambil aja tuh Kanebo.

Dan gue ngasih tuh Kanebo dia, tanpa ba bi bu be bo dia pake tuh Kanebo buat lap air matanya.

Gue: "wkwkwk bego, beneran lu pake" lebih tolol nya lagi, ternyata muka dia item.

Gue: "anjirrr parah wkwkwkwkwk, gakuat gue gakuat wkwkwk cocok lu jadi oseng oseng daging Negro" gue pun ketawa sampe sakit perut.

Akhirnya Dean cerita soal itu cewe.

Dean: "Nama nya Ayu Nat, baru sebulan lebih gue pacaran sama Ayu, gue emang suka ama dia terus waktu itu dia dapet nomer gue gatau dari mana" padahal dia gasadar di meja gua tulis nomer dean sama kata kata (Dean cowo ganteng, Bertato, Tampang Rambo, suka makan cicak *Nomer HP Dean*)

Karna gue masih sayang nyawa gue diem ajadeh.

Gue: "Lagian aneh juga si, Ayu kan cantik mana mungkin suka ama lu, permainan tuh pasti permainan. Monopoli nih, yang dia suka dari lu apa An?"

Dean: "Katanya gue itu baik, berani, cowo banget, imut juga"

Gue: "Wkwk lu bego apa emang bego? Jelas lah dia boong lu mah gada imut imutnya, kaya mini depoo ketiban torent aer, An Lu gaboleh gampang percaya sama cewe, jangan karna dia muji lu kamu tuh ganteng, imut, lucu, chubby kaya kaleng Khong Guan penyok iye. Menurut gue dia manfaatin lu, biar gada cowo yang gangguin dia lagi, gampang banget dia mutusin hubungan yang udah lu perjuangin, kalo seribu orang kaya lu dia bisa dapetin, malah dia jauhin kan Sampe lu jadi tumbalnya"

Akhirnya gue sadar dari Kisah Dean sahabat gue.

#Air mata Cewe emang menyedihkan, tapi bukan lebih menyedihkan lagi kalo Cowo yang Sulit menangis harus ngeluarin Air Mata?, Kalau Cewe mengekspresikan kesedihan lewat air mata Cowo terlalu buruk melalukanya, kalau memang Cowo menangis, bukan ada sesuatu yang sedih lagi tapi benar benar hilang.

Jangan hanya karna Cowo jarang menangis lalu menilai kalau hati Cewe itu lebih lemah dari Cowo karna kita sama, punya Hati yang bisa sakit, Punya mata untuk menangis dan kalau Cowo di sakitin cewenya ganangis bukan berati ga sedih, mungkin agar terlilhat lebih tenang, karna emosi tak lebih membuat sakit bertambah lagi yang menghasilkan dendam.

Quotes: "Bukankah lebih aneh bila hujan di siang yang panas, di banding hujan di langit yang mendung?"


	2. chapter 2

Bab 2: "IBLIS CANTIK"

Hari ini masuk semester II, dan gue masih jomblo. Gue berharap gue bisa punya pacar nanti pas lulusan, tapi berhubung muka gue kaya serbet sulap ya udah gabanyak berharap.

Hari ini gue masuk kaya biasa, upacara kayak biasa, panas panasan, kaki pegel, keringetan dan bau ketek akibat suatu sumber yang terlalu lama di jepit.

Tiba tiba pala gue pusing, tubuh gue lemah, pandangan gue kabur, padahal dia gasalah kenapa harus kabur dan gue pun jatoh pingsan.

Dean: "Temen gue, temen gue, PMR!! Medis mediss temen gue meninggal!!" Ucap dean sangat panik.

Siska: "ya ampun mati aja masih gitu mukanya.. ihh"

Dean: "Nenek sihir! Dia manusia, bukan tai ayam yang se enaknya lu injek injek Jahat banget lu!"

Siska: "Hih!" Pekik siska kesal.

Tim PMR yang cantik cantik pun dateng, tapi mirisnya ga ada yang mau ngangkat gue satupun.

Dean: "Gue aja udeh, lanjutin upacaranya" akhirnya Dean juga yang ngangkat gue, dan bawa gue ke UKS dan baringin gue ke kasur.

Gue: "aduhh.. dimana nih gue? Ya ampun masa gue mati jomblo nih" keluh gue penasaran.

Dean: "belom mati lu ganteng, cek nafas lu coba dah"

Gue: "ohiya, coba gue cek. Hemmm huffff.. alhamdulilah masih ada"

Dean: "bagus, gue kasian aja ama lu, yakali mati jomblo parah banget yekan wkwkwk" Ledek Dean.

Gue: "belom aja lu nanti nih pas balik, lu kepeleset mati misterius, apalagi baru diputisin ayu wkwkwk pasti kabar yang nyebar gini. Eh masa Dean bunuh diri tau, Melesetin diri sendiri gitu, praktis banget ya manusia itu. Wkwkwkwk"

Dean: "kok lu bahas itu si? Anjir" gue pun jitak jitakan sama dean, sampe gasadar ada sesorang deket pintu UKS dan dia bidadari sekolah namanya Reina Syerina.

Syerin: "Eh hai" ucap Syerin dengan wajah innocentnya cantik banget, manis, dan yang paling gue suka Teduh banget di hati.

Gue: "Eh lu sakit juga? Sorry sorry kasurnya gue tempatin" gue pun buru buru bersihin kasur yang abis gue pake dan gue raphin.

Dean: "Ngapain bego! Biarin aja, mana mau anak nya pengusaha tidur di kasur UKS yang tipis kaya triplek!"

Syerin: "Engga kok, gue mau jenguk lu aja, disuruh guru hehe.. soalnya guru ngira lu sama Dean main main doang"

Gue: "Oh my god, this is very good! An denger ga lu? Dia kesini buat jengukin gue! Bidadari sekolah cuy! Ya ampun". nafas gue ilang an" bicara gue sambil seneng plus terjekut.

Dean: "Gangerti gue, aneh lu berdua" ucap dean keluar UKS dan membuat suasana jadi sedikit canggung dan hening.

Gue: "Anjir gue berdua doang sama syerin, parah gabisa tar gue disangka jahatin dia pasti anak cowo mukulin gue bisa abis gue" Fikir gue dalem hati.

Syerin: "tapi gue percaya kok lu beneran sakit, udah baikan?"

Gue: "Baik kok, baik banget sekarang"

Syerin: "Yaudah gue balik lagi ya, lu istirahat aja, nanti gue bilang sama guru lu masih belom fit" Ucap syerin sangat perhatian.

Gue: "Iya hehe.. makasih ya sampe harus ngomong ke guru biar gue bisa tetep istirahat" dengan nada suara kacau gara gara salting.

Syerin: "Oke, tenang aja" lalu syerin keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu UKS.

2 minggu kemudian, hari Minggu jam 7 malem, Dean ngajak gue nonton Film Horor gitu, judulnya "Pocong terbang" karna gue gapunya pacar dan gada yang mau sama gue akhrinya gue jalan sama Dean. Terkesan romantis nan menjijikan.

Sesampainya di bioskop, gue pilih bangku depan sama dean.

Tanpa gue sadar gue ketemu Syrein, dia cantik banget pakai celana pendek dan baju sedikit ngetat. Rambutnya terurai, mata nya coklat, dan di sebelah dia monyet.

Ya itu dia cowonya, gue mikir gitu karna gue kesel aja di saat Horor yang gue tonton serem, di sebelah sana juga serem.

Filmnya pun selesai di puter, di deket exit gue liat Syerin nangis dan cowonya ngejar dia berusaha ngomong sesuatu gitu.

Jiwa gue merasa terpanggil, gue gaterima ada yang bikin nangis cewe, gue gabisa, gue gasuka, gue benci, gue hajar setiap cowo yang berani nyakitin cewe sampe air mata nya keluar.

Gue berjalan dengan gagah nya, layak sang jendral memberi nyawa.

"Bukkkkk!!!!" Satu pukulan mendarat di muka ganteng si cowo.

Gue: "Mampus lu, gue bikin jelek muka lu!" Kata gue sambil mukulin muka nya.

Karna gue gapandai bertarung akhirnya gue jatuh, selalu jatuh.

Syerin: "Nat lu ngapain sih, aduh..?"

Gue: "Gueee... " Dan gue pingsan.

Saat gue sadar gue udah dirumah gue, kamar nya ga asing, ya kamar gue, karna emang dirumah gue.

Dean bilang, Kata Syerin makasih udah perhatian sama dia, tapi tadi Syerin nangis gara-gara ibu nya dirawat dan yang gue pukul itu sodara nya.

Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah gara-gara kelakuan gue, besoknya gue putusin buat minta maaf ke dia.

Ke esokanya gue udah nungguin dia di depan kelas, dia masih ngobrol sama temen cewenya, dan Dean pulang karna harus anterin mama nya kepasar.

Syerin: "Duluan aja ya, gue mau ke perpus dulu, mau minjem buku" Ucap syerin kepada temanya sambil tersenyum.

Ini dia, Tuhan selalu Ciptakan senyuman di sudut sudut tempat, dimanapun, kapanpun tuhan selalu kasih kebahagian lewat senyum sesorang.

Gue berharap suatu saat senyumanya yang manis cuma bisa buat gue, biarpun kedengeranya egois dan gak mungkin.

Syerin: "Hai, ngapain disini?" Kata syerin.

Gue: "Eh syer, gue mau minta maaf soal kejadian di bioskop"

Syerin: "Oh gapapa, sodara gue baik baik aja kok. Kan lu yang bonyok, harusnya lu khawatir sama diri lu sendiri" kata syerin sambil jalan kearah perpus.

Gue: "bener gapapa? Sodara lu marah sama gue?" Kata gue sambil ngikutin syerin yang udah mulai masuk perpus dan nyari nyari buku.

Syerin: "iya, Nat gue mau nanya"

Gue: "Nanya apa syer?"

Syerin: "Emang lu gatakut deketin gue?"

Gue: "Engga lah, masa takut si" Kata gue yang seneng seneng gajelas.. Syer gue boleh minta Line lu apa bbm lu, apa Ig gitu, gue jago spam like kok" kata gue.

Syerin pun tertawa kecil, terus ngasih Line, Pin bbm, Sama IG nya terus dia bilang ke gue.

Syerin: "Like aja semuanya Nat" kata syerin sambil tersenyum menahawan tawa lalu pergi beranjak dari sisi gue yang hampa ini.

Sampe dirumah gue bagaikan di kasih Ramuan semangat sama doraemon, mandi gue cepet, makan gue banyak, capek gue gaberasa, hati gue seneng.

Gue follow ig Syerin, gue add line dia, gue invite pin bbm nya, tapi mood gue down saat liat semua Foto profil dia sama cowo nya, Putih, rambutnya agak pirang, dan bukan orang indonesia kayaknya.

Gue langsung ambil obat nyamuk, gue bakar, untuk mengusir hawa hawa galau.

Jadi untuk saat ini gue milih urungin keberanian buat Chat Syerin.

Esok nya hari selasa belom ada perkembangan soal kedekatan gue sama Syerin, dan sebenernha juga gue ga berharap banyak bakal bisa deket sama dia.

Sekarang pelajaran terakhir Seni Budaya, kebetulan gue jago gambar cuma gue kurang imajinasi aja buat menyalurkan semuanya ke pensil dan kertas gambar agar jadi hasil yang sempurna. Tapi gambar gue selesai pertama, Tema nya pocong terbang yang gue tonton di bioskop.

Dean minta tolong ke gue buat gambarin Minion tapi tinggi dan berotot.

Bagus banget imajinasi Dean gue kagum, karena gue gatau Minion tinggi berotot itu gimana gue ambil contoh kepala nya dari Artis comedy legend Indo si indo dan semua akhirnya selesai pocong terbang vs minion berotot.

Saat gue sedang asik modif gambar gue denger suara yang teduh, lembut, pelan dan bikin gue hanyut. Ya itu Syerin, dia datengin gue, senyum gitu gue gakuat banget sama yang beginian.

Syerin: "Nat, emm gambarin gue dong boleh ga?"

Gue: "Bbb...bbooleehhh.. gambar apaan maunya? Bidadari? Bunga? Apa gula?"Tanya gue yang asal asalan karna kesenengan.

Syerin pun duduk tepat di depan meja gue dan menghadap gue, kedua tanganya di silangin ke atas kepala bangku, lalu dagunya menumpu ke lenganya sambil bola mata nya yang kecoklatan bergerak seiring gerakan ngeliat gue. Walu gue yakin terkesan menjijikan buat dia.

Syerin: "Kenapa gula nat?"

Gue: "Soalnya butiran gula itu putih bening, rasanya manis, semua orang pasti jujur sama rasa yang terlalu peka, kaya manis yang terlalu manis mereka pasti langsung bilang, kemanisan nih, gitu" jawab gue sambil tersenyum malu.

Syerin: "emm gitu yah.. tapi kalau setumpukan butiran gula ga akan bening lagi kan, dan manis yang terlalu banyal bikin penyakit"

Saat itu gue cuma bisa bengong, gue masih belom ngerti apa yang dia maksud.

Gue: "Oiya lu bisa di posisi itu aja? Pas banget tuh, kaya kodok mau lompat gitu hahahaha" Pinta gue sambil ngeledekin Syerin.

Syerin: "Ih kok gitu? Asli jahat banget dah lu"Jawab syerin manis manis gemesin gitu.

Gue: "Yaudah diem aja ya gitu pas tuh, cantik banget ya ampun" Puji gue sambil mulai menggambar wajah Syerin.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi dan gue belom nyelesain gambar nya.

Gue: "Yah udah bel, padahal dikit lagi jadi nih Peri Gula hahaha" ucap gue kesenengan.

Syerin: "Yaudah gapapa Nat gitu aja, yang penting gue ada tugasnya kan" jawab syerin.

Gue: "Gini aja, ini gue bawa kerumah, nanti malem gue kasih ke lu gimana? Kalo udah selesai gue kabarin lewat Line"

Syerin: "hemm.. boleh boleh, ga ngerepotin kan?"tanya Syerin karna takut ngerepotin.

Gue: "Engga kok santai aja, yaudah pulang yuk... Ehhhmmm!! Maksud gue udah bel kita pulang gitu... Maksudnya gue pulang kerumah gue lu pulang kerumah lu gitu, dan gaharus bareng gitu hehe" jawab gue gugup.

Syerin: "Yuk pulang" ucap syerin nungguin gue beres beres.

Gue: "Hah? Pulang?" Tanya gue kebingungan.

Syerin: "Emang lu mau belajar lagi?"

Gue: "Kita pulang! Siap pulang, kita pulang kan?" ucap gue terlalu senang.

Syerin: "Iya pulang lah, tapi lu ya kerumah lu jangan bareng gue ya" jawab syerin sambil tertawa kecil.

Gue: "Iyalah, masa gue kerumah lu sih, tar di kira maling sama bokap lu"

Syerin: "Yaudah yuk, udah sore nih"

Gue: "Okey deh" jawab gue buru-buru beresin peralatan belajar dan beranjak dari kursi gue.

Kita berdua pun akhirnya jalan keluar kelas bareng.

Dihalaman sekolah masih ada sisa kotoran kecoa yang ngeliatin gue sama Syerin, mungkin ada yang berfikir kalau cowo sefreak gue bisa pulang bareng Syerin biarpun cuma keluar kelas.

Dari sekian banyak cowo yang Syerin tolak, kenapa harus gue cowo yang diajak balik bareng keluar kelas.

Dari semua cowo yang beku karna sikap dingin nya, kenapa gue yang merasa paling hangat saat ini.

Dan hasilnya dari semua mata suci temen sekolah gue berubah jadi busuk, penub kebencian.

Seolah gue satu satunya prajurit belanda yang selamat dari penyerangan. Dan layak di musnahkan.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang gue nunggu, nyendek di tembok dan nunggu angkot yang biasa gue taikin setiap berangkat pulang sekolah.

Gue: "Di jemput papah syer?"

Syerin: "kayaknya engga deh, huft.. naek angkot aja kali ya?

Gue: "Yakin tuh bidadari naek angkot? Kan punya sayap?" Ucap gue.

Syerin: "Ada yang buat sayap ini patah Nat" jawab Syerin sambil tersenyum, wajahnya terkena sinar matahari senja.

Sampe gue gasadar depan gue udah ada angkot yang ngetem

Syerin: "ini bukan sih angkotnya?" Tanya syerin sambil memerhatikan angkot.

Gue: "Sampe kapan pun lu gabakal punya sayap Syer" ucap gue.

Syerin: "Loh kenapa gitu?" Tanya syerin dengan wajah bingung.

Gue: "Suatu saat ada yang buag lu terbang, tanpa harus tumbuh lagi sayap sayap lu, lu tau kenapa? Karna dia gamau lu ngerasain patahnya sayap lagi" jawab gue penuh keyakinan.

Syer: "Hemmm, Okay"

Gue: "Hehe.. Ganyangka gue sama hari ini" Ucap gue bersyukur.

Syerin: "Kenapa Nat?"

Gue: "Gapapa, ayoo.." Ajak gue untuk naik angkot yang udah ngetem di drpan gue dan Syerin.

Hari ini hal yang ga di duga-duga dateng, gue pulang bareng bidadari, gue pulang dan mungkin hari ini sekolah berakhir, pelajaran telah usai, tapi ada yang baru di mulai. Perasaan yang mulai tumbuh bukan dari halaman sekolah, bukan juga karna bibit yang sengaja pengurus kebersihan sekolah tanam.

Ini sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh secara alami, Pertemuan bagai sang bibit, tempat bagai sang tanah, Jarak bagai air, dan sinar matahari setiap harinya seperti waktu yang menenggelamkan, lalu memunculkanya ke permukaan.

Yang ku harap akan tumbuh besar, dan menyejukan setiap suduh halaman.

Quote: "Waktu tlah membawaku, menelusuri tempat yang tak ku tahu,

Layar cinta mengajak berlabu,

Lentera kecil yang membawaku,

Padamu..

Tempat dimana kapal harus berlabuh,

Menggapai tepian pulau samar bagiku"


	3. chapter 3

Bab 3: *jatuhnya daun, sapuan angin*

Sore ini seakan musim subur, meski lingkungan sekitar terlihat gugur.

Ada lagi pohon yang berbuah, Syerin. Membuahkan senyum hasil panen kerja keras gue, entah buah yang jatuh untuk gue atau sang pohon sengaja menjatuhkan karna buah tumbuh racun.

Di dalam angkot gue duduk sebelahan sama Syerin, Si peri gula yang harus nya ada di kristal kaca ini malah diangkot karat dan bau polusi udara.

Gue ga ngerti sama hati gue sendiri, deg- degan, campur aduk, kaya nasi goreng yang di masak bukan pakai minyak tapi pake air sumur.

Syerin: "Nempel banget Nat?". Sambil tertawa kecil.

Gue: "Wkwkwk.. sorry syer, takut nya kan ada copet, cuma mau jagain kamu kok". Jawab gue sok iye.

Syerin: "Gue bisa kali jaga diri Nat". Jawab pede.

Abang angkot: "Hei janganlah kau pacaran di angkotku, mentang-mentang penumpang kalian saja disini, macam panggung cinta rupanya!". Celetuk tukang angkot.

Gue: "Yeh elu bang, gue turun ga gue gabayar nih. Mau lu? Majikan ni bang, bukan pacar ku lah" jawab gue coba niru logat si abang.

Syerin: "Ih Nat apaan si lu, sok batak deh tar abangnya marah loh". Jawab Syerin sambil tertawa.

Saat sedang asyik ngobrol bercanda ria tiba-tiba tante dewi nelpon gue.

Gue: "Halo iya tante dewi kenapa? Aya naon teh nelpon ka die?". Jawab gue bercanda karna keasikan pake logat daerah.

Tante Dewi: "Nat jangan bercanda, si Dean nangis lagi di kamar, kamu ke rumah dulu deh diemin si Dean". Pinta mama Dean.

Ada ada aja dalem hati gue, kenapa lagi si anak punk rock ini, nangis mulu kalau soal cewe cengeng amat.

Gue: "Iyoo tantee, ambo la cuaa..". Jawab gue masih bercanda.

Tante Dewi: "Jangan bercanda Nat tante serius ini Dean nangis! Tante takut dia lukain diri sendiri pakai silet, cepetan deh kesini". Ucap tante dewi khawatir dean lukain dirinya sendiri dan gue tertawa geli bayangin Dean nyiletin badanya sendiri.

Gue: "Iya tante siap, berangkat!" Dan telfon pun di matiin sama tante dean.

Syerin ngeliatin gue serius sambil ketawa ketawa kecil gitu, manis banget, teduh! Seakan akan angkot ini banyak pohonya, pohon Jambu, bengkoang, mangga, pohon rujak pula. Kaya kebun-kebunan, di depan gue liat kaya buah Melon soalnya palanya botak mulus, tapi gamanus kayak melon. Dia lagi asik nyetir mobil mainan, dan di samping gue tetep Peri Gula yang manis nya bikin diabetes.

Syerin: "Dari siapa Nat?". Tanya syerin.

Gue: "Mama dean, katanya dean nangis, dia tuh abis di putusin sama cewe nya namanya ayu.. payah deh dia hahaha.. padahal tampang kayak bernard abis keluar sell tahanan". Jawab gue tertawa.

Syerin: "Masa sih dean nangis? Padahal dia kan kaya preman gitu". Jawab syerin tidak percaya dengan polosnya.

Gue: "Syer, Cowo itu lemah, kita kaum cowo punya sisi lemah masing-masing, kalau cewe mungkin kebanyakan lemah, menangis, tertutup dan mengurung diri. Tapi kalau cowo beda, terbuka dan menyakiti diri sendiri. Gue jadi takut, Maha Patih Gajah Mada mati demi cewe nya Dyah Pitaloka, jadi cowo itu lemah Syer. Sampe harus kehilangan nyawa demi cinta". Jelas gue panjang lebar.

Syerin: "hem pinter juga lu Nat". Puji Syerin.

Gue: "Biasa aja ah haha.. ohiya syer gue turun ya disini, rumah gue udah lewat gue mau kerumah Dean dulu, sorry ya gabisa anter lu"

Syerin: "Gapapa kok Nat, kaya bodyguard aja sampe wajib nganter". Balas syerin.

Gue: "Gapapa jadi bodyguard juga Syer, yaudah gue turun ya.. bang Left bang Left!". Celetuk gue pengen turun.

Abang angkot: "Apa itu leff? Bicara yang benar kau".

Gue: "Kiri bang kiri!". Gue turun dan ngasih duit lewat pintu sebelah kiri.

Gue: "Left aja gatau, Cikiber!". Ledek gue.

Abang angkot: "Hei capung aborsi! Jaga bicaramu, baku hantam kita lain kali! Awas kau". Tantang abang angkot karna kesal.

Gue: "Bercanda cikiber! Hehe.. Syerr hati-hati ya sama cikiber obesitas ini.. kalo ada apa apa kabarin aja ya". Ucap gue.

Syerin: "Ya ampun Nat, udah si". Jawab syerin sambil tertawa.

Angkot cikiber ngebutpun hilang dari pandangan gue. Saatnya gue menuju ke rumah si anak punk rock ini.

Sesampainya gue dirumah Dean, gue langsung nyelonong masuk, karna tante dewi ga ada di dalem, gue menuju kamar Dean.

Dan yang gue denger dari dalem kamar itu mistis gan, tangisan kuntilanak, ratapan anak tiri, siksa kubur, tukang bordir naek onta, lebih serem.

Dean nangis kayak nyecreeam, salah satu bakat dia mungkin.

Gue mulai buka pintu kamar Dean perlahan, gue masuk terus gue tutup pintu, gue coba deketin Dean yang lagi nangis di kasur yang lagi bermanja manja ria.

Gue: "Ya ampun kadal aer, lu kenapa lagi si? Nangis mulu kerjaan lu". Tegur gue.

Dean: "Nat parah ah.. hhrrpp.. parah pokoknya parah, kacau". Jelas Dean sambil tersedu sedu.

Gue: "Pasti soal si ayu lagi dah, apal banget gue udah. Cewek lu gada lagi selain dia"

Dean: "Kalo tau ngapa masih nanya? Bahagia banget lu.. hhrrppp.. dapet cewek lu?" Ucap dean masih tersedu-sedu.

Gue: "Gapapa gapapa hahaha.. yaudah lu kenapa si?". Tanya gue.

Dean: "Pas balik sekolah gue liat ayu dianter pulang sama si Andre anak basket, jancok tuh cowo, sok keren banget mentang-mentang tinggi putih keren macho, cool, anak basket, kan gue jadi gabisa nyaingin kalo gini".

Gue: "Emang lu masih mau di daur ulang? Lu tuh udah jadi sampah dibuang pula, kalo lu balik ke dia, lu cuma daur ulang diri lu buat di jadiin sampah lagi, lu bakal tetep dibuang".

Dean: "Gue cowo Nat, Gue bukan orang yang gampang nyerah cuma karna orang yang gue cinta dideketin orang laen. Gue punya hati yang siap nunggu". Jelas Dean sangat semangat untuk mengejar Ayu.

Gue: "Jangan menaruh duri di ranjang sendiri!". Ucap gue.

Dean: "Maksudnya apaan tuh? Sok bijak lu dah lu mario tanggung, jelasin!". Tanya Dean ngeggas.

Gue: "Tar juga lu ngerti, yaudah gapenting juga lu mikirin dia sekarang" nasehat gue untuk dean.

Setelah asyik ngobrol akhirnya Dean pun kembali kesifat chubby ala ala cinderlela yang di banggakan mamahnya.

Sekarang udah jam 5, gue hampr lupa nyelsain gambar Syerin, akhir nya gue kerjain aja dirumah Dean.

Gue buka tas, gue ambil buku gambar Syerin dan ngelanjutin gambar Sang Peri Gula.

Dean: "Gambar apaan Nat? Coba liat". Ucap Dean sambil menghampiri gue buat ngeliat apa yang gue gambar.

Dean: "Widihhh.. artis siapa nih? Lumayan juga gambar lu". Puji Dean.

Gue: "Gaperlu tau lu, gapenting buat lu hahahha". Jawab gue dengan sombongnya.

Dean: "Iyadeh bang iyaaa.."

Gue pun melanjutkan gambar, dari kertas yang kosong, putih bersih, gue coret dengan pensil halus, perlahan tapi pasti.

Saat sedang asyik gambar gue dapet pesan dari seseorang, gue buka pesan itu, alangkah terkejutnya, pesan itu dari Syerin, dia bener ngirimin foto dia lagi duduk di bangku, tanganya di tumpuin silang ke kepala bangku dan dagu nya di taruh di tangan dan baju yang dia pakai piyama tidur, manis banget, Gue gatau lagi kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Syerin, mata nya terlihat coklat jelas karna sinar lampu kamar, wajahnya teduh, telebih dia senyum yang membuat lesung pipi dan bikin gue kejang-kejang kaya abis ngelem aibon.

Yang gue rasakan saat ini? Gue gabisa jelasin, yang jelas, rasanya gue pengen ke flyover yang tinggi sambil teriakin nama Syerin sekeras mungkin dan diakhiri kata, kalau gue mulai cinta sama dia.

Gue berfikir semoga angin bisa menyampaikan apa yang isi hati tak mungkin tuk ungkapkan.

Semoga, karna gue bukan tipe cowo yang berani ngungkapin cinta gue ke cewe yang gue suka.

Gue ga segentle itu, alesan gue ga pernah pacaran ya karna gue gabisa bilang cinta gitu aja.

Dean: "Gimana lu sama Syerin? Udah deket? Gue denger gosip lu mau di mampusin sesekolah gara-gara deketin syerin". Ucap Dean.

Gue: "Asli lu an? Dapet kabar dari mana lu? Terus gue besok kesekolah gimana dong? Lu bantuin gue kan berantemin orang sesekolah?". Kata gue.

Dean: "Gila kali lu, kaga lah, bisa mati muda gue.. perjalanan gue masih panjang buat Ayu, gue sampe bikin puisi ini".

Gue: "Mana coba liat!" Ucap gue, sambil mengambil lembaran kertas di tangan dean, gue bediri sambil memegang kertas dan membaca tulisan tulisan hati Dean.

Tulisan kecil atas perasaan yang telah kau buat. Menjadi sebuah kalimat, dari rasa yang sangat melekat, sampai kini tak lagi terlihat.

Aku bukan pecandu, tapi senyumu bagai obat untukku.

Aku tak pernah menjadi pemabuk, tapi setiap pria yang mendekatimu menjadi api emosi untukku.

Aku bukan ilmuwan, tapi alasan selalu ku buat agar kita berdekatan.

Aku bukan sesuatu yang mudah datang dan pergi seperti penjajah yang mengambil untung lalu pergi.

Aku tak mahir menjadikan posisiku sebagai pria idaman.

Aku tak pandai mengerti apa yang kau mau sebab aku, selalu salah dimata mu.

Teman ku berkata, jika ada satu bintang jatuh, maka buatlah satu permohonan.

bagaimana mungkin aku sebodoh itu.

Meminta pada bintang agar bintangku tak meninggalkanku, sedangkan bintang itu pergi dari orbitnya sendiri.

Jika ada bintang jatuh yang harus ku pinta untuk satu permohonan.. itu kamu.

Aku sang orbit, meminta agar kamu sang bintang, tidak pergi..

Gue: "Ahh alay lu, lebay nih begini!". Ejek gue.

Dean: "Serius lu jelek? Masa iya dah, gue berjam jam bikin tuh puisi masa iya jelek dah". Tanya Dean tak yakin.

Gue: "Baguss baguss! Keren juga lu bisa bikin yang gituan?

Dean: "Yeh lu kira tampang kasar gini gabisa buat yang halus halus! Payah lu!". Ucap Dean.

Gue: "Yaudeh ah gue cabut, udah mau malem". kata gue.

Dean: "Yaelah nginep si, maen ps bareng, kaya dirumah ada yang penting aja". pinta Dean.

Gue: "Eh lilin babi ngepet! Ada yang mau gue kerjain lah, emangnya lu cuman nangis di kamar huuu huuu.. malu ama tampang kaya satpam magang!". Ejek gue.

Dean: "Yeehh sialan lu! Balik balik lu!". Ucap dean sambil menendang nendang pantat gue.

Gue: "Jangan nangis lagi! Males gue kesini liat lu nangis jijik!". Terus gue keluar dan cabut dari kamar dia buru buru.

Tante Dewi: "Gimana nat?". Tanya tante Dewi yang memberhentikan langkah gue dekat pintu keluar.

Gue: "Udah diem dong tante, udah mau bobo katanya, abis bikin puisi hehehe anak pinter kan". ucap gue.

Tante Dewi: "Makasih ya nat jadi ngerepotin terus kan".

Gue: "Gapapa tante, maklum kalo orang nangis hehe..". Ucap gue sombong.

Tante Dewi: "Tapi kamu gapernah nangis ya kayaknya, galau galau gitu?. Tanya tante Dean.

Seketika gue terpekik atas pertanyaan tante Dewi yang kurang enak di hati gue, karna gue males jawabnya yang nanti gue malah keliatan jomblo dan pasti makin panjang jadi gue udahin aja.

Gue: "Ohiya tante Nata buru-buru maaf ya tante, daaa..".

Tante: "Hati-hati ya Nat". teriak tante.

Gue: "Nah sekarang gue kerurmah Syerin" . Ngomong sendiri sambil senyum-senyum bahagia.

Hari udah malam, sekitar pukul setengah 8 malam. Terburu-buru gue kerumah Syerin mau nunjukin hasil gambar yang udah gue buat.

Akhrnya gue sampe depan gerbang rumah Syerin, rumahnya gede, depanya ada kolam renang dan garasi yang cukup masuk 2 mobil, rumahnya gaya klasik modern.

Gue rasa ayah Syerin pengusaha.

Gue bingung gimana mau ngetok pintu rumahnya kalo gue aja gabisa masuk, masa pager gue gedor, gue kan bukan pengunjuk rasa.

Akhirnya gue coba panjat pagernya, susah payah akhirnya gue bisa masuk.

Tapi tiba tiba ada seorang berbadan besar, tinggi tegap, wajahnya ga keliatan karna di halaman lampu ga begitu terang.

Gue fikir, ternyata orang kaya dan pengusaha kayak papah Syerin hobi miara beruang.

Satpam: "Maling lu ya?". Dan gue pun ketangkep, tangan gue di kebalakangin atau di kunci gitu dengan semacam teknik.

Gue: "Ampun pak beruangg, saya bukan malingg, saya temen Syerinn..". Ucap gue memelas.

Satpam: "Halah boong lu, ngapain lu manjat bloon!" Bentak pak satpam.

Gue: "Abis saya gatau mau ngetok pintu nya gimana, minta bukain pager kan harus manggil orangnya dulu paakk...".

Satpam: "Hahh ngeles aja lu, iya percaya dah gua, ada perlu apa lu ?". Tanya satpam sehabis melepas teknik kunian pada tangan gue.

Gue: "Mau ketemu aja, mau ngomongin tugas buat besok". Ucap gue.

Satpam: "Ohhhh, Syerin dari pulang sekolah langsung kerumah sakit, dah lu balik balik". Ucap satpam mengusir.

Gue: "Siapa yang sakit pak, Syerin sakit?". Tanya gue serius.

Satpam: "Bukan tapi mama nya Syerin".

Gue: "Hah mamahnya Syerin? Sakit apaan pak? Dirawat dimana? Saya mau kesana dong". Jawab gue karna mau jengukin mama Syerin.

Satpam: "Nih nih gue kasih alamatnya biar lu ga bawel". Ucpa satpam sambil memberi kertas alamat.

Satpam: "Nama mamahnya Syerin, Ratna Dwisari, tanya aja pasien itu biar langsung di kasih tau ama suster". Jelas pak satpam.

Gue: "Makasih pak, saya pergi dulu". ucap gue sambil manjat pager lagi buat keluar.

Satpam: "Percis kaya kera tuh anak".

Saat perjalan menuju rumah sakit gue mampir ketukang buah, gue memilih jenis buah yang murah kaya90llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll09099antong celana gue.

Duit gue abis, akhirnya gue balikookkkkk kerumahl dulu karna dari rumah arah pasar dan rumah sakit searah jadi ga makan waktu.

Dan gue buru-buru beli buah setelah ambil duit dirumah langsung pergi ke RS.

Singkatnya, gue udah depan kamar rawat terus gue ketuk pintu dan masuk.

Gue: "Permisi" salam gue sambil senyum senyum sok manis gitu, biar keliatan kayak anak baik.

Tante Ratna: "Iya ada apa ya?". Ucap tante ratna, wajah nya sedikit pucat, mata nya coklat kayak Syerin, Hidungnga mancung, gue baru sadar kalo gue mandangin mamahnya Syerin, cantik gengs.

Gue: "Nama tante Ratna Dwisari kan? Mamahnya Syerin?. Tanya gue.

Tante Ratna: "Oh kamu temenya Syerin ya? Iya ini mamahnya Syerin. Sini duduk mau jenguk tante? Temen sekolahnya ya?". Tanya mamah syerin sedikit terkejut.

Gue: "Iya tante, mau ini ngasih Tugas gambar, tadi udah kerumah, cuman katanya Syerin jenguk mamahnya sakit, jadi saya sekalian mau ketemu tante deh" kata gue sambil ngasih gambar Syerin yang sangat manis dan cantik kaya Peri Gula.

Tante Ratna: "aduh Syerin nya baru aja pulang, kamu telat sihh.. emm ini gambar Syerin ya anak tante?". Ucap tante ratna.

Gue: "Iya tante hehee.. jangan di liatin tante saya jadi agak malu gitu". Kata gue malu malu karna gambar gue yang ga begitu bagus.

Tante Ratna: "Kenapa gitu? Bagus kok, buat seumuran kamu buat gambar ini bagus loh, ini seni namanya". Puji Tante Ratna.

Gue: "Makasih tante" Ucap gue senang.

Tante Ratna: "Tapi Syerin gamaksa kamu kan buat gambar ini? Atau jadiin kamu temen cuma buat di suruh doang?". Tanya tante ratna.

Gue: "Engga dong tante, ini saya emang mau gambarin dia ini, Soalnya saya hobi gambar" jelas gue sedikit berbohong agar Syerin ga kena marah.

Mamah Syerin: "Tante seneng kalo kalian emang temenan, soalnya dari sekian banyak temen Syerin yang cewe cemburu sama Syerin, soalnya cowo yang mereka suka ngejar Syerin, yang cowo cuma mau jadi pacar Syerin, sampe ada yang berantem, kamu suka sama Syerin nya tante?". Jelas tante syerin lalu menanyakan yang sedikit susah gue jawab.

Gue: "Tante, Saya ga akan berantem sama siapapun, saya ga akan nyakitin Syerin cuma karna Syerin nyakitin saya nantinga". Ucap gue polos.

Tante Ratna: "hihihi.. hahh romansa cinta anak sma ini.. hihihi" kata Tante Ratna sambil tertawa kecil.

Disini gue baru sadar, gada cewe yang tulus temenan sama Syerin.

Dari cowo cowo yang tulus temenan sama Syerin juga.

Gue jadi tau, kalo Syerin jarang terlibat soal pertemenan, kecantikanya malah justru jadi kesialan dia.

Gue bahagia banget rasanya bisa jadi temenya dia, walaupun cuma sekedar temen, yang menurut gue aja.

Gatau kalau menurut Syerin, Jadi udah mulai malem dan gue izin pulang, tadinya mama Syerin bilang tunggu aja sebentar lagi Syerin balik kesini soalnga mau jagain tante Ratna terus tidur disini.

Tapi karna Gaenak, dan udah malem gue harus pulang karna masih pakai seragam sekolah.

Gue pun berjalan, menuju lobby dan melewati tempat recepsionis, saat gue mau jalan ke pintu Exit, langkah gue tiba-tiba berenti, kaya kaku, degdegan, mata gue gatau fokus kemana, pikiran gue kosong yang jelas gue pasti terlihat kaya banteng melotot.

Gue ganyangka depan langkah gue, tepat di depan gue baru masuk dari pintu keluar.

Syerin di gandeng cowo.

Syerin asyik meluk tangan kiri itu cowo sambil bermanja-manja wajahnya terus ngeliat ke wajahnga cowonya sambil ngomong engga ada berenti nya, bawel banget, kayak burung gacer juara satu sekabupaten.

Gue pura-pura galiat dan nunduk sambil berjalan..

Dukkk!!! Pala gue kejedot pintu exit, dan dari pantulan kaca exit gue lihat Syerin menoleh kebelakang sebentar lalu membalikanya lagi.

Nunduk, cuma itu yang bisa gue lakuin, gue buru-buru keluar, sampe diluar gue jalan secepet cepetnya gue ga percaya sama apa yang gue lihat tadi jujur gue mau nangis tapi gabisa.

Gue jalan terus tanpa gue gatau gue harus kemana, gue gabisa pulang pasti gue bakal kepikiran soal tadi di Lobby Rumah Sakit.

Apa yang gue rasain sekarang itu kaya nyeri, merinding di sekujur tubuh gue. Pikiran gue kemana-mana gatau harus ngapain, gatau mau ngapain yang jelas resah banget.

Gue inget inget lagi gue kenal tau cowo yang sama Syerin, smp nya rival sekolah gue dalam soal prestasi dan dia murid pinter yang sekalu menang ikut lomba cerdas cermat, dia ganteng putih kaya anak band, dan dari atas sampai bawah yang gue liat tadi, semua pakaianya bermerk ga kayak gue yang jam segini aja masih dekil make baju sekolah.

Gue jalan ke taman, sengaja muter balik biar lama sampe rumah, gue beli es pake sisa duit kembalian beli buah tinggal dua ribu dua ribu nya.

Gue beli es terus duduk, sambil liatin sekitar, banyak banget yang pacaran.

Ada yang mesra-mesra an, ada yang lagi makan suap suapan, mesra banget pokoknga mereka, gue jadi penasaran apa diantara mereka juga ada yang pernah ngalamin apa yang gue rasain sekarang? Rasanya mau gue tanya satu-satu, gatau kenaoa baru kali ini gue sedih liat orang yang gue suka di gandeng cowo lain.

Jadi kebayang kapan gue bisa duduk di taman begini sama Syerin sambil minum es dua ribuan, "Huuhhh" keluh gue, jelas level syerin beda jauh, gue cuma daun daun rapuh yang kering, yang di lepas oleh batang batang pohon itu sendiri, lalu menghilang oleh sapuan sapuan angin.

Gue abisin es terus gue pulang dengan perasaan yang berat, langkah yang gajelas mau kemana sebenarnga dan dengan perasaan yang gue gatau sekarang ini maunya apa.

Sampai rumah gue bener bener gabisa tidur, gue bingung mau ngapain buat bikin rasa ngantuk, akhirnya gue ambil pensil dan gambar wajah Syerin lagi, semoga hasilnya bisa mengobati hati.

Dan gue tidur di tengah-tengah saat gambar wajah Syerin.

Quotes: Jika pasti mendapatkanmu walau harus menyakiti hatiku, akan ku lakukan.


End file.
